


From The Basement

by leonheart2012



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Consensual Underage Sex, Drake Masturbates with his Dad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sadism, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, it's kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: While Drake's in Orc and Howard's care, he hears some things.I'm not gonna lie, this is kinda weird, but give it a shot, it's good, I promise.





	From The Basement

The sounds Drake heard in the basement of Orc's residence were usually pretty mundane; the stomping of huge feet and the shuffling of smaller ones, the opening and closing of cupboards, the murmur of voices.

However, there were other sounds - sounds that drifted down only in the night. Or, what Drake assumed was night.

There would be the usual stomping and shuffling, followed by the groaning of springs as Orc sat on his mattresses. A long silence would descend. In the early days, that was where it would end - the silence would last until Howard's shuffling started up again, followed by the slow stomping of Orc as they started their day, all while Drake stayed locked up tight.

All of those noises were commonplace, expected. It had grown into a routine.

But, sometime after Drake's arrival, there had occasionally been movement beyond that. After the silence, Howard would slip from his bed and make his way into Orc's room. Then, the silence would descend again. Sometimes, therewould be the low murmur of voices, sometimes the slide of sheets, but then all would be still again.

Another period of time later, some weeks by Drake's estimation, things changed again. Howard would go to Orc's room. Again, the voices and slide of sheets, but now there were the obvious sounds of kissing; moaning and breathy curses. It would go on for some time before they tired and went to sleep.

Finally, when Drake thought he was about to burst from frustration and yell at them to make it more interesting, it happened.

The shuffle of Howard's feet on the carpet.

The slide of the door opening.

The rustle of sheets.

The groaning protests of Orc's mattresses.

The low noises of kissing.

The heavy fabric sound of a big piece of clothing hitting the floor.

Drake's heart hadn't beat for an age, nor had he taken breath, but the undeniable stirrings of arousal still afflicted him in his state. An erection arose between his legs, begging for attention as he listened to the sounds of sex playing like porn in another room.

His mind floated back to a night in his childhood. He'd been unable to sleep when the sounds of moans and curses had crept through the house. Curious, Drake had emerged from his bedroom bleary-eyed, trying his best not to make any noise as he approached his parents' bedroom. Through the crack in the doorway, he could see a slice of the mirror and the television.

In the mirror, he could see his mother's sleeping face. He'd already begun to hate her. She was so weak, so fragile, and yet, she tried to tell him what to do. Sleep only made her more hateful to him; there was a bruise on her cheek and, together with her slack-faced innocence, it made her look even more vulnerable.

The television showed something else entirely. An unknown woman, blond like Drake's mother, flat on her back, legs spread wide, as a man whipped and beat her with crops, paddles, canes and his bare hand. Occasionally, he'd throw in a verbal jab, calling her all sorts of names. And she was loving it. She moaned and writhed, cried and spat, cursed and begged, but her eyes were alight with arousal.

Along with the woman's noises and the man's voice, there was a third sound. A slow, sliding, slick sound of a hand running through wetness. Shifting himself, Drake changed the view in the mirror. In the small slice, he saw his father, hand wrapped around his manhood, eyes half-closed, fixated on the scene on the television. Something relatively new to him had stirred within his young body then. Being only eight, he hadn't yet fully understood what arousal was, or what made his boyhood tingle and stiffen. It did so now, seemingly mirroring his father's state.

Just then, his father's eyes strayed to the mirror, and their eyes met. Drake froze, afraid of what being caught would mean, but a slow smile spread across his father's face. One hand moved away from his erection and patted the bed beside him. Equal parts relief, worry and confusion surged out of Drake's heart, but he pushed the door open and sat next to his father.

His father watched him. When he was sitting next to him, his father ordered him in a low voice to take out his penis. It hadn't softened. His father's eyes lit up.

"You clearly have good taste, son. Go ahead, stroke it." He took his own advice, his hand regaining the momentum it had los on his own member. Drake reached out and took his own in his hand, watching his father's movements and mimicking them. It surprised him how good it felt. "There you go."

Minutes passed as they sat there, watching the woman getting beaten and bruised, crying out in both pleasure and pain. His father went rigid beside him, tensing his abdomen while his hand moved faster and faster over himself. White liquid shot from him, landing on his stomach. Slowly, like something had uncoiled within him, he relaxed back against the mattress with a sigh. His eyes watched the rest of the video lazily.

Drake himself never reached the point where the white stuff spurted out of him, and he could feel his father's disappointment for it. With meek movements, he tucked himself back into his underwear, hovering uncertainly by his father's side.

His father sighed again, looking at the black screen of the television. "That's what women want, Drake," he said finally. "To be dominated, to feel like they aren't worth anything." His eyes came back to rest on his son. "You get me?"

A slow smile spread across Drake's face. "Yes, dad. I get you."

 

Orc's groan when he reached orgasm shook the house. Drake realised why they'd waited so long; they had to choose a day when Orc's loud noises wouldn't be noticed by anyone. He wondered why they hadn't taken it out of town, where they could be as loud as they wanted without anyone hearing them.

Howard's noises of pleasure were a lot quieter, but Drake could still hear his soft mewls. It seemed strange that such an abrasive, heavy-set boy could produce such gentle sounds. Drake found himself wondering idly if he was a gentle lover, before he shook himself out of those thoughts. He wasn't gay. And even if he was, he wouldn't go for someone like Howard. No, it would be someone like Quinn. Lithe, muscled, good-looking.

He groaned, straining at his bonds. He wouldn't be thinking like this if he could just...

The sound of his whip flailing against the floor bought an idea in his mind. He carefully brought it up and tried to open his fly. When that didn't work, he grunted and just reached in anyway, wrapping it around his flesh. It was a strange sort of erection; he had no heart to pump blood into it, so it still flopped around uselessly, but the heat of arousal still pooled, making the contact feel good.

Drake wondered if he could even still experience an orgasm.  _Well, only one way to find out..._

 

Upstairs, Howard was covered with sweat. Orc didn't really have sweat glands any more, so he was dry, but Howard was doing his part and sweating for the both of them. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex. In fact, it was far from it. At the begining of the FAYZ, when Orc had been instated as the head of policing kids, Howard had made his way to Orc's room to offer his congratulations.

He'd found Orc with his hand stuffed in his pants, a magazine hovering over his face. Howard had turned to leave, but the cover caught his eye. A shirtless man with rippling abs and pecs as round as breakfast bowls was posing, lips pursed, hand cupping his barely clothed genitals. The sight both turned him on and caused a wave of shame to wash over him. His father had told him, in no uncertain terms, that being gay was wrong, and so he'd tried to suppress it.

It was hard when an attractive young man with an erection the size of a shampoo bottle was masturbating to images of sexy men was right in front of you, though. So, Howard had stopped to watch. When a low moan escaped him, Orc's eyes had turned, startled, to him, and he had hastened to hide it away.

Howard felt his heart sink, coming forward, waving his hands, hoping to look disarming. "No, no, it's okay, man. I get it. We all get horny." He took a deep breath, ready to get punched or whatever. "It was...like, kinda hot..."

Orc's eyes had widened, and there was a beat where neither of them moved, before Howard was suddenly on Orc's bed, underneath him.

His wildest dreams had come true that night, and he'd been overjoyed every time since.

Now, Orc was different. He was still gay, still hot for Howard, still  _great_ at sex, but his genitals had changed. When the coyotes had attacked him, they'd ripped out his fleshy parts, and you really didn't get more fleshy than genitals. But, the wet, sloppy gravel had replaced it. It wasn't any bigger than it had been, but it was firmer - much firmer. It was like trying to stick a broken glass bottle up your butt.

They'd found a way around it. Orc still had feeling there. He also had fleshy insides. He hadn't been happy about it at first, but after months of sexual frustration, he'd caved. It had felt better than he'd ever thought it could. Now, whenever they had sex, he gasped and moaned and overall revelled in the feelings Howard gave him.

 

Their relationship had changed in subtle ways since Orc had become this way; their kisses had become more gentle, more patient; their lovemaking had actually resembled something close to the name, rather than the frantic thrusting they'd engaged in before. Orc found he liked it. Liked it more than what they'd had.

As he gazed down at Howard, a warmth spread through his chest. He hoped this never ended. He wanted to keep Howard forever, and he couldn't do that if the FAYZ fell. Howard would find someone else. He wouldn't want Orc anymore. There would be some hot little thing with a real penis to satisfy him.

Orc frowned, trying to shove away those thoughts. They only made him angry and sad - emotions which made him yearn for the throaty burn of alcohol sliding down his throat.

As if sensing his thoughts, Howard lifted himself up on one elbow so he could look down into Orc's face. He placed a soft kiss on Orc's lips. "I love you." He whispered, before falling back onto the mattress, closing his eyes, and snoring.


End file.
